Pure Blood
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: There's a new Kuran for the Night Class to deal with. One that doesn't care about orders and lives in her own world. Also she wasn't born a Kuran.
1. Pure Blood

Pure Blood

By: Silverwolf

"What's going on" "Just listening to the noise." "What noise?" With the vampires silent they all hear the noise from the upper floor. "What is that?" "Something's being moved around." Several of them tilts their head. "But the room is empty. And we haven't heard of a transfer." "What does it mean then?" They all watch as Kaname steps down the stairs. "What's going on?" "Making a room." "A room?" "Yes, a room." "For who?" Kaname smirks, "for my younger sister." Aido looks at Kaname somewhat confused. "You have a sister?" "I do." "Why do I get the feeling we aren't talking about Yuki." Kaname looks at Ichijo. "We aren't." "Who are we talking about?" "She never gave a name. Though I don't believe she'll be trouble. Even around here." "So do any of us get to see her?" Kaname nods.

A pair of dark eyes peeks out from behind Kaname. Rural notices the nigh class uniform. "Who is she?" "My younger sister." "Then why is she in a male's night class uniform?" "I don't think it really matters. Though I doubt she would wear a skirt." "She looks to be too young to be in a school uniform." Kaname looks at the small girl. The child only peers from behind Kaname. The vampires can tell she is beyond their abilities despite her small appearance. "She a noble?" Kaname shakes his head. "She's a pure blood?" Kaname nods. "Do you know where she came from?" Kaname shakes his head. The girl's dark eyes remain watching from behind Kaname. Raven hair catches the breeze. The low ponytail travels in the breeze until the child moves. Kaname watches as she reaches from behind him to pull at the clothing of others. "What's your name?"


	2. Rio

Rio

By: Silverwolf

Ruka hears something rattle. She can't quite tell the source, most of the Night Class lazily lies in the moonlight. Their eyes follow the masked child playing with a doll. "So what do we know?" "We know she is a pure blood. We know she's become a chosen sister to Kaname." "That's not whole lot." "She likes the male's school uniform." "Well there's less shown skin with a boy's uniform." Why's she wearing a mask?" "I think it's part of whatever game she's playing." "What's the rattling?" "From what I hear there's a tooth hidden somewhere." "A tooth?" Aido shrugs, "She seems like a pretty interesting kid." Th child looks at Aido, "kids are baby goats. I'm a child."\

A few laugh at the girl's comment. Others wonder why the child would be so bold. Not that it matters since everyone now knows she's Kaname's adopted sister. "What is your name?" "Rio."


	3. The Elf

The Elf

By:Silverwolf

The chile adopted into the Kuran family sits pouting. Her tiny hand has a locket in it. The chain lies in two pieces. She watches as several of the vampires leave her whimpering. The child doesn't speak to Yuki when she tries for the child's attention. She is surprised when Zero places a chain through the link of the locket. "No more pouting now."

The girl looks at Zero. Yuki watches as Zero clasps the chain around the child's neck. Rio looks at Zero with a smirk. Go to Kuran. I'd hate to see you end up in the cold." Yuki watches the girl nod. She then from the snow. A tiny gloved hand waves, "thank you. Oh, I'm Rio." "Zero." The child disappears from sight to the class being used by the Night Class. "Zero, what made you help her?" "I don't know. But she doesn't feel like the beasts she's with." "Zero, you shouldn't call them that." The silver haired male looks at Yuki unbothered. "I call them what they are. She doesn't make any sense though." "Why?" "Because she isn't the same feeling as them." "So you gave her the chain from around your neck?" Zero nods. "She may be adopted into the Kuran name, but she isn't the same." "She's the only one the head master allows to be that covered up." "So?" "It means he knows something." "Zero, that's not funny." Kaname looks at Zero, "she's not human." Zero gives Kaname a serious look, "but she is not the same as you. " Kaname shakes his head, "She is a pure blood vampire, just as I am. But she was born to an elf. She is from from us. And the head master allows her to wear the uniform, gloves, and bandana."


End file.
